


No strings attached

by Bill_Isoceles_Nightmare_Cipher



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, My first fic and there's death, Oops?, little to no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Isoceles_Nightmare_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_Isoceles_Nightmare_Cipher
Summary: The new villain of the week can fly. He can't. Maybe Peter should have thought about this before he attached his webs to Sparrows suit the second before she shot off the building.





	No strings attached

Falling.

It was a feeling he was used to, after jumping off the tops of skyscrapers practically every day, he got used the rush. The adrenaline flowing through your veins. The feel of his Spidey sense growing louder each second he got closer to the ground. Those times were freeing. They were amazing.

_This is not one of those times_.

Because then he was doing it purposely. Then he had enough webbing in the canisters to use. Then he was in the city.  He had building he could attach himself to. But now, the last of his webbing has been cut free from Sparrows suit. Now, he's hundreds of feet above an abandoned lot in the middle of no where. Now there's no way to stop his descent unless it's by hitting the concrete. The only thing stopping him is Sparrows tight grip around the back of his neck, her fingers digging into a pressure point that made him go totally limp. He can't move and his Spidey senses are **blaring**. He's terrified. Because he knows that unless there is some kind of miracle, he's going to die. And it's all his fault. Because he wasnt thinking about his webs running out. He want thinking about where she was flying off to. He wasn't thinking.

" _3'"_

_It's hard to breathe he doesnt-_

_"2"_

_Stop! No wait_

He can't move

_Pleasepleaseplease aunt may needs me I can't leave her alone no please_

_"1"_

He's falling. But if doesn't provide the rush he's used to. All he can feel is fear. The same fear he felt when Uncle Ben was shot. Raw, primal fear. Over the wind and blood rushing through his ears he can faintly hear screaming. It takes him a moment to realize it's him. He's somehow managed to tip forward. Heading towards the ground in a dive now. He can see everything. Everything getting closer and closer. It's happening so quickly, but at the same time almost too slowly. He attempts to flip himself over so he doesn't have to see how close he is. But it's not possible, so all he can do is close his eyes.

_Aunt May I'm sorry. Gwen and uncle Been, mom, dad. I can't wait to see yo-_

**_He didn't feel a thing._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've published, I'm sorry if it wasn't too good but I tried! I want to get better at writing so I'm willing to take suggestions or prompts if you have any!


End file.
